Masumi's Valentine Adventure
by I Am Skull Kid
Summary: Just a little story I made to say happy Valentine's Day to all you guys.


On the tardis in Vega and Masumi's room, Masumi laid on the bed scrolling through her phone. She opened instagram and scrolled down her timeline then saw an as for Valentine's Day. Masumi raised an eyebrow then said," Valentine's Day? That isn't for a few more months. "

" _No it's next week. ",said a voice in Masumi's head._

Masumi let out a confused noise then sat up straight and said,"It is! I haven't bought anything for Vega-sama! What am I gonna do? "

" _You could make him something. Like food. Ya know the thing he really enjoys you making. ",said the voice in Masumi's head._

" No, no. That wouldn't show Vega-sama how much I love him. I have to get him something big and extravagant. ",Masumi said before jumping out of bed and running out the room.

" _Aren't you forgetting to change and do your hair. ",the voice in Masumi's head inquired._

Masumi came back into the room and said,"You're right. Need to do those. "

* * *

* **Screen changes so it's Vega gaiden is written in green flames. Suddenly, Masumi and Vega are seen standing together with Masumi hugging onto Vega's arm. Masumi then points and pink flames come out of her finger and spell Masumi's Valentine adventure.***

" **Vega Gaiden: Masumi's Valentine Adventure ",Masumi said in her bubbly voice.**

 ***Vega looks at his girlfriend and chuckled before shooting the screen making it break apart.***

* * *

Back in the tardis, Masumi had gotten ready and was now wearing a black t shirt under a checkered red button up, black leggings, and red vans. Her hair was also straightened and went slightly past her shoulder. Her hair was also blue with violet ends. She also had a black purse wrapped around her shoulder.

Masumi walked into the main room of the tardis and saw Andrew typing in the console. She smile then skipped to him before saying," Vega-sama. "

" Hey baby girl. What're you doing? ",Andrew asked while kissing Masumi on the forehead. Masumi gave Vega a cop look then said," Nothing, just wanting to know which world we are in. "

" We are currently in the world of OOO. I need to speak with Eiji about core medals. ",Andrew said while pulling a lever. Masumi looked at Andrew and he said," Right, I never explained what those are. "

Andrew's core medals popped out of his chest and landed in his hand.

"These are core medals. ",Andrew said. Masumi nodded then said," Okay. Would Vega-sama mind if went out by myself to get something. "

Andrew stopped what he was doing and turns his to Masumi. He raised his eyebrow then in a confused tone asked," You want to go out by yourself? "

" Yes. Is that wrong because if it is I will stay with Vega-Sama. ",Masumi said with sincerity.

" No, it just surprised me. Go right ahead and go. ",Andrew said with confusion. Masumi smiled and her eyes flashed pink and she said," Thank you Vega-sama. "

Masumi began to walk out the tardis but she stopped and turned around while saying," I almost forgot. "

She walked up to Andrew, turned his head to her and kisses him passionately before pulling away and saying," I love you. Bye Vega-sama. " Masumi then ran out of the tardis with a wide smile on her face.

Andrew stood at the console then said," That's the first time she's ever wanted to go by herself without my incentive. Ah well, can't be anything to wrong. "

* * *

In the city, Masumi walked along the sidewalk saying," What are something's Vega-sama likes which will show him I love him. "

Masumi began to think then she said," He likes video games. I'll get him a big case of them and we can play them together. "

" _Really? ",The voice said._

" That's not good. Maybe I'll get him a new gun. He likes guns. ",Masumi said.

" _He has a whole locker dedicated to guns you know that? Plus he really only uses his dirty harry. ",the voice said._

Masumi grumbled then crossed her arms and said," Ah mou, naze kore wa totemo muzukashī nodesu ka? " ( translate: why is this so hard? )

" _Because you're thinking too far into it. ",the voice said._

" Oi, who are you? I don't like having you in my head. ",Masumi said in a childish tone.

" _I'm your conscience. ",The voice said._

" Oh. Feels weird having you speak. ",Masumi said.

" _I've always spoken. You just never heard me due to you being a former yandere and psycho. ",Masumi's conscience said._

" Damare. ",Masumi said.

Masumi continued walking then stopped and looked around before saying," I'm lost. Ah mou. " she pushed some hair behind her ear then heard fighting and looked behind her to see Kamen rider OOO fighting what appeared to be a yummy.

This yummy was based around a shark that was mixed with a tiger.

Masumi gasped then said," A fight between OOO and a yummy? I thought the greed were destroyed. " she then shook her head and said," No, I have one mission and that's to find a gift for Vega-sama. "

" _You could just ask him ya know. ",Masumi's conscience said._

Masumi growled then thumped herself in the head and said," Damare. " ( translation: shut up. )

Masumi then walked along avoiding the fight.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Masumi, Vega was thrown into a car then jumped up and shot the yummy in the chest. OOO slashed the yummy's back with his claws then he stood by Vega, who got to the ground, and said," Thanks for helping me Vega. This thing is surprisingly strong to be made by Kazari and Mezool. "

" It's the least I could do. I mean with the greed being resurrected and all that. By the way how's Hina? ",Vega asked. Vega ducked under a punch from the yummy before shooting it in the back.

" She's fine. I always thought she'd make a great mother and I'm glad she's my wife. ",OOO said while blocking a punch from the yummy. OOO jumped over the yummy then was hit into Vega, making both fall down.

The two riders stood up and Vega said," That's nice. Masumi and I will come visit after we're done with this. "

The two riders then activated form changes. OOO scanned three medals while Vega swiped a card through his driver.

" **SAI, GORILLA, ZOU. SAGOUZOU, SAGOUZOU! ",** the ooo belt chanted as OOO changed from Tatoba to Sagouzou combo.

" **FORM RIDE: KIVA, DOGGA FORM. ",** the v driver said as Vega change into Kamen rider Kiva in his dogga form.

* * *

Back with Masumi, she was walking and she looked around at stores then said," Why must every world's Japan be the same yet different? It'd be so easy for them to be same all around. "

" _Then there'd be no variety in the shows. ",Masumi's conscience said._

Masumi sighed then stepped inside a small shop that she knew nothing about. Masumi looked around the store then saw an advent deck but walked away.

" _You noticed that advent deck right? ",said Masumi's conscience._

Masumi let out a confused noise then looked behind her and saw the advent deck. Masumi walked over to it and picked it up before saying," Maybe I can give this to Vega-sama. He doesn't have a form for Ryuki's world. "

" _Really? You aren't the slightest bit suspicious about an advent deck being a store? Like not one ounce of suspicion. ",said Masumi's conscience._

Masumi shook her head then walked to the counter and said," I'd like to buy this please. "

The clerk, who was a asian man with black hair, looked at the deck then said," Um, this isn't for sale miss. "

Masumi gained a confused look on her face then asked," Why not? It was over there on the rack and I want to buy it. "

The clerk sighed then said," This is mine ma'am and i only put it over there because my boss thought It'd be a nice display piece. So I apologize. " Masumi frowned and her eyes flashed blue and she said," Now what am I gonna get Vega-sama. "

" Vega? Did you say Vega, as in Kamen rider vega? ",the clerk said in a frightened tone. Masumi looked at the man and raised an eyebrow then asked," You know Vega-sama? "

" It is him. That means you're his broad and that he's out to get me. I won't let him have me! ",the clerk said before a silver belt appeared on his waist. He then put the deck into his belt and changed into Kamen rider abyss.

Masumi's eyes widened and she pointed at Abyss before saying," Ah, I know you. You're Taka from my world. You tried to hurt my Vega-sama and me, but mainly me because I'm Star X. Weird seeing you here. "

" _Quit talking and henshin! ",Masumi's conscience said._

Masumi raised an eyebrow then narrowly dodged a slash from Abyss's sword. She dodged many more slashes then rolled under one before kicking Abyss in the back. Masumi stood up then said," I can't fight you now. I'm trying to get a gift for Vega-sama. "

" _Don't pay attention to that now! He's trying to kill you. ",Masumi's conscience said._

" Oh yeah. Why are you trying to kill me? ",Masumi asked. Abyss turned to Masumi then said," It isn't obvious? If I don't kill you then Vega will find out I'm here and try to kill me. "

" No he won't. I won't tell him. ",Masumi said while pushing her hair behind her ear.

Abyss relaxed himself then said," Seriously? "

Masumi looked around then smiled and said," Okay no. I couldn't lie to my Vega-sama, even if I wanted to. " while giggling. Abyss gasped then said," Why not? "

" He's Vega-sama and I can't lie to him. I mean if you had a girlfriend would you lie to her? ",Masumi said.

" Yep. Wait, what am I doing? I'm supposed to kill you for my safety. ",Abyss said while readying his sword. Masumi sighed then took out her Star X advent deck and said," You've sidetracked me. Now I'm gonna beat you up. "

" _About time. ",Masumi's conscience said._

" Henshin. ",Masumi said while smiling and putting the piece sign over her right eye. She then put her deck into her belt, making Masumi's armor appear on her body. Masumi was now Kamen rider star-x.

Star X blocked a slash from Abyss then threw the rider into the counter. Star X dodged a few slashes then kicked Abyss in the stomach. She then punched Abyss twice and kneed him in the chin. Abyss fell to one knee and said," You're way tougher than you look. "

" Arigato. ",Star X said while cracking her knuckles. Abyss put a card into his visor and it said," **ADVENT!** "

The two shark monsters appeared on either side of Star X and they held her back. Abyss stood up and chuckled then jumped into a mirror, escaping her. The two shark monsters threw Star X into a wall and disappeared in the mirror.

Star X stood up and said," Well, that's done so time to get back to my mission. "

Star X took her advent deck out of her belt and changed back into Masumi. Masumi had a big smile on her face and she began walking out of the store. Masumi looked down at her watch and gasped before saying," Ah! I only have a few more hours before me and Vega-sama leave. "

Masumi then began running down the sidewalk.

* * *

Later on, Andrew was at Cous cousier with the entire OOO crew. Eiji hino was serving drinks then walked over to Andrew and asked," You okay Vega? "

" Yeah, just worried about Masumi. ",Andrew said to Eiji. Eiji sat down in front of Andrew and asked," Why are you worried?

I'm sure Masumi-chan can take care of herself. "

" That's the thing, I'm worried that she can do that. See when we were fighting Dark Decade, a rider known as Emotion sprayed some mist on her that affected her emotions so her love grew to be obsessive. But it somehow affected all of her emotions and now if anyone even talks bad about me she goes ballistic. ",Andrew explained.

Eiji nodded then said,"So you're not worried about Masumi being okay. You're worried about her getting in trouble. " Andrew nodded and Eiji said," Well if you keep thinking like that then it will become true. Vega, you have the right to worry but have faith that Masumi will get through this. "

Andrew looked at his predecessor and smirked before thanking him.

* * *

Outside the Cous Cousier, Masumi walked with her head down. Her eyes were blue and and she was frowning before she said," Vega-sama is gonna be so mad at what I got him. He'll probably stop loving me. "

Masumi then looked up and saw she was in front of the Cous Cousier. She sighed then said," Maybe Hina-chan can help me. "

Masumi then walks duo to the door and opened it.

* * *

Inside, Masumi walked in and heard," Oh, Masumi-chan. " she looked up and saw Eiji coming towards her.

" Vega was just wanting to know where you were. ",Eiji said with a smile on his face.

" He was? ",Masumi asked. Eiji nodded then pointed to Andrew, who was sitting in a booth alone. Masumi nodded and thanked Eiji before walking over to Andrew.

Andrew looked up at Masumi and said," Hey Masumi-ka, how was your day? "

Masumi continued to frown then said," It was okay. "

Andrew raised an eyebrow then said," Masumi-ka, you okay? " Masumi looked at Andrew and nodded slowly. Andrew sighed then stood up and grabbed Masumi by the hand before taking her up to Eiji and Ankh's old room.

Andrew closed the door then said," What happened? "

" Nothing happened Vega-sama. ",Masumi said in a saddened tone. Andrew put his hand under Masumi's chin and made her look up at him then he said in a caring tone," Masumi, what happened? "

Masumi looked at Andrew then said," I went to go get you a present and I didn't get you something that shows how much I love you. And I know once you see it, you'll leave me. "

Andrew raised an eyebrow then said," What did you get me that can make you believe I would act like that? "

Masumi sighed then reached into her purse and pulled out a small box that she handed to Andrew. Andrew took the box then opened it to reveal two core medals. These core medals were gold in color with one having an ant on it and the other having a wasp on it.

Andrew looked at the medals then smirked and said," Arigato Masumi-ka. These are just what I needed. "

Masumi looked up at Andrew with confusion then Andrew said," See, I was looking for cores so that you can use your Valentine's Day gift. "

Andrew took out a driver that was black with a pink diamond design on it. He gave the driver to Masumi and said," I see that every time you use Star X, you're sad. So I made this to give you a new rider costume and name. Kamen rider jewel. "

" Why jewel? ",Masumi asked while looking at her new driver. Andrew smirked then lifted Masumi into air while saying," Because you're my jewel. "

Masumi smiled and giggled then Andrew kissed her on her lips and she happily kissed him back. Andrew sat down on the bed, so that Masumi was now straddling him.

The two teens made out passionately then Andrew pulled away and said," You feel better Masumi-ka? "

" Yes Vega-sama. ",Masumi said with a huge smile on her face as her eyes flashed pink. Masumi put her forehead on Andrew's and the two kissed each other multiple times then Masumi pushed Andrew onto his back. Masumi giggled then put her hands on Andrew's chest and said," I win. "

Andrew chuckled then said," I am at your will. "

Masumi looked at Andrew then leaned down and began to passionately make out with Andrew.

Suddenly, Ankh came into the room and said," Oi Vega, there's a rider outside looking for you and Masumi. "

Masumi pulled away from Andrew and said," Oh no, I forgot about Abyss. "

" Abyss? ",Andrew questioned. Masumi looked at Andrew then said," The Abyss from my world is here and I fought him. Apparently he wants me dead so you don't kill him. "

Andrew raised an eyebrow then said," That's not a smart plan and also forgot I need to kill that guy. Iku ze my love. "

Masumi stood up, as did Andrew, and the two ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

Outside, OOO blocked a slash from Abyss then jumped over one of Abyss's monsters.

Andrew and Masumi came outside then Andrew said," There he is. "

Abyss saw Andrew then said," Ah! You're here. Neither you or your whore will kill me Vega. "

Andrew gritted his teeth then said," Did you just call my Masumi a whore? " Andrew took out his united card then said," Wanna help me kill this guy baby girl? "

" Absolutely Vega-sama. ",Masumi said while putting on her new driver. She put her hand on the diamond design.

Andrew revealed his v-driver and opened the buckle while placing his unity ride card in it.

" Henshin. ",Andrew said while closing his driver.

" Henshin. ",Masumi said while pressing the diamond design. This made a diamond projection come out and envelope Masumi.

" **UNITY RIDE: VEGA!** "

" **SHINE ON, WIN THE DUEL. THE BEAUTIFUL KAMEN RIDER JEWEL. "** ,Masumi's driver said as she was adorned with armor.

Masumi's armor was teal in color with a pink undersuit. The torso armor had a silver diamond design on it and her shoulder pads resembled the tops of diamonds. Her arm guards were teal with silver pipes connecting them to the armor on her hands. Her shin guards were teal and fairly bulky and her boots resembled high heals.

Vega and Jewel charged at Abyss and Vega punched the two shark monsters. Vega looked at OOO then said," I'd suggest that you use Putotyra. "

OOO nodded then the purple medals flew into his driver before he scanned them.

" **PTERA, TRICERA, TYRANNO! PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS! "**

Jewel punched Abyss twice then was slashed across the chest by him. Jewel blocked a slash then punched Abyss in the chest. She then said," Okay what kind of weapons do I have? "

Suddenly, a sword and shield appeared in Jewel's hands. She looked at the sword and spun it her hand before charging at Abyss.

Abyss blocked a slash from Jewel then was kicked in the stomach by her. Abyss slashed at Jewel and she blocked it with her shield before slashing Abyss twice. Abyss was then bashed back by Jewels shield. He stumbled back then said," Was probably a bad idea for me to try and kill you two. "

" Ya think? ",Jewel said while putting her hand on her driver. She then pressed the diamond on her driver and a rainbow aura covered her right leg.

" **JEWEL: PURE CARAT CRUSH! ",** the driver said.

Jewel ran at Abyss then delivered a roundhouse kick to his face. Abyss stumbled around then exploded with his advent deck landing near Jewel's foot. Jewel picked the deck up then said," I will take this for myself. "

Jewel then turned around and said," Yamero. "

THe two shark monsters stopped in their tracks and looked at Jewel. Vega and OOO also stared at the girl as she walked towards them. Jewel went up to the monsters then said," You both listen to me now and your names are jerry and tom. Now go back to mirror world. "

The two shark monsters did as they were told and entered a window into mirror world.

" Wow, nice work Masumi chan. ",OOO said. Vega nodded in agreement. Jewel chuckled then walked over to Vega and grabbed him by his hand before saying," Iku yo Vega-sama. Bye Eiji-san. "

Jewel then began to walk away from OOO while pulling Vega along. Vega looked at Jewel then asked," What's gotten into you Masumi-ka? " Jewel stopped in her tracks and turned to Vega. She then changed back into Masumi and took Vega's card out his driver, changing him back into Andrew.

" I wanna make up for giving Vega-sama a bad present and show him that I love him. ",Masumi said in a stern yet bubbly voice. Her eyes then flashed pink and she kissed Andrew passionately. Andrew put his hands on Masumi's waist then once she pulled away, he said," Then lead the way babygirl. "

Masumi then began walking while saying," I will go with my conscience and cook for Vega-sama. I know he likes italian food a lot. " Andrew smiled as he was pulled along then he wrapped his arms around Masumi's waist and whispered into her ear," Then afterwards I give you the second part of your valentines gift. " He then kissed Masumi's neck and ran his hand under Masumi's shirt.

Masumi gasped then when Andrew stopped, she got behind Andrew and jumped on his back, making him give her a piggy back ride. Masumi wrapped her arms around Andrew's shoulders then kissed him on the cheek before saying," I love you Vega-sama. "

" I love you more Masumi-ka. ",Andrew said with a smirk.

" You lie too much. ",Masumi said while laying her chin on Andrew's shoulder. Masumi then began kissing Andrew's cheek many times while saying," I love you. " The couple then laughed as they walked to the tardis.

* * *

Hello there people of the interwebs, tis I Kamen rider Vega and for those wondering why I made this story well it's quite simple actually. I was feeling down in the dumps because it's another valentine's season where I am single and I have to watch all my colleagues at school be lovey dovey and talk about their plans for the weekend or day. Now, it got me thinking" Hey what if Masumi was trying to find Vega a Valentines gift but she ends up meeting Abyss from her world. "

I know this was a story that was all over the place but it's really meant to be a happy valentine's day from me to you all. Well that's all I have to say so I will see you guys when I post another chapter or story.


End file.
